One Clip, One Story
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Dans une section dominée sans partage (ou presque) par les groupes japonais, un auteur a décidé de se lever et de prouver que Blur, Eminem, Michael Jackson et les Guns N'Roses peuvent vivre des aventures dignes d'être racontées en fanfics.Que ce soit des novélisations de clips ou des histoires originales.
1. Intro

**Hello bonjour à tous, chers amis, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Ce que vous êtes en train de lire est l'introduction de ma nouvelle anthologie, « One Clip, One Story », qui sera entièrement consacrée aux vidéo-clips.**

 **L'idée de cette anthologie est née quand j'ai découvert, sur ce site sur lequel vous vous trouvez en ce moment, la section « Misc : Plays/Musicals », une section combinant des fictions consacrées aux groupes de musique. Ce qui rendit fausse ma certitude que Gorillaz était le seul groupe de musique étant l'objet de fanfictions, mais passons.**

 **Et en fouillant un peu, je me suis rendu compte que la quasi-majorité des fanfics visibles dans cette section n'étaient consacrés qu'à des groupes japonais (J-Pop et J-Rock, surtout). Je rajoute « quasi » car on peut voir, rarement, des fanfics sur des musiciens plus connus : je suis tombé sur des fanfics avec Brian Molko (Placebo), Nicola Sirkis (Indochine), My Chemical Romance ou encore Ghost. Et ce, sans parler des innombrables fanfics sur Tokio Hotel et One Direction.**

 **D'autre part, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux vidéo-clips. Vous le savez sûrement si vous écoutez beaucoup de musique, le marché du clip est passé de moyen de promotion mercantile à festival perpétuel du court-métrage. Les clips n'hésitent plus, depuis Queen et Michael Jackson, à varier leurs esthétiques, à inventer des scénarios, à engager des stars du cinéma, voire à être dirigés par de futurs grands réalisateurs !**

 **Cette anthologie se veut donc être une compilation d'histoires faites à partir des clips vidéo que je trouve pendant mes recherches et qui m'inspirent suffisamment. Et les stars modernes ne seront pas les seules à être mises en avant : vu que « Bohemian Rhapsody » est sorti en 1975 (le clip, bien sûr) et que la vidéo de « Thriller » est sortie en 1982 (si je dis pas de conneries), on va donc pouvoir explorer un champ temporel très large.**

 **Et parfois, je serai dans des histoires. Parfois, non. Voilà, ça, c'est juste pour prévenir. Et là, je crois avoir tout dit.**

 **Donc, à tous ceux qui en ont un peu marre de la suprématie des groupes japonais sur la section « Misc : Plays/Musicals », je leur souhaite la bienvenue dans « One Clip, One Story ».**

 **Les reviews et le Twitter dont l'adresse est présente sur mon profil sont également présents.**

 **Bonne lecture.**


	2. Haifisch (Anger Of The Fish)

**Et bonjour à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez !)**

 **Malgré l'écriture de mon livre sur Gorillaz, qui me tient très à cœur, je reviens tâter un peu de la fanfiction, toujours en y mettant les Gorillaz, avec la première vraie histoire de « One Clip, One Story ». Et non, ce ne sera pas cette histoire sur « Sucker For Pain » que j'avais citée dans mes écrits de news.**

 **Je vous propose plutôt un écrit basé sur un des clips de l'excellent groupe allemand Rammstein, « Haifisch ». Et pourquoi les Gorillaz sont-ils dedans ? Je vais vous laisser le découvrir.**

 **Les membres de Gorillaz et de Rammstein s'appartiennent et The Fountain m'appartient.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _Potsdam, Allemagne_

Il fait froid, ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu que c'était l'automne. On pouvait même dire que c'était de circonstance, vu ce qui se passe ce jour-là. Mais qui se souciait du temps, aujourd'hui ? Pas ces six hommes en costume-cravate et à l'air sombre et renfermé qui serraient des mains de personnes. Pas ces mêmes personnes exprimant leurs sincères condoléances. Et encore moins l'homme en cape noire et au visage caché qui marchait dans cette sombre et froide forêt.

Aujourd'hui est un jour sombre. On enterre 5 personnes, ce jour-là. Des musiciens admirés et respectés par des millions de personnes ayant trépassé dans des circonstances inconnues de tous. Et ce n'était jamais agréable. On devait se rendre sur les tombes, les porter en terre, ce genre de choses. Tout en se retenant de ne pas trop laisser éclater sa tristesse devant tout le monde, ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Et encore moins pour cet inconnu se trouvant très loin du cortège funéraire transportant les tombes. Il était retranché derrière un arbre et releva sa cape, dévoilant un visage sale et abîmé par la vie avec des lunettes aux verres légèrement brisés et une tête de panda pelucheuse devenue noirâtre et avec une oreille arrachée. Le visage de celui qui s'appelait autrefois The Fountain mais qui, aujourd'hui, n'est plus qu'un homme à qui on a tout pris.

Il remit sa cape pour cacher son visage et s'approcha du cortège passant sur une route tout en faisant attention à rester suffisamment loin pour ne pas être remarqué. De toute façon, après tous ces mois, voire toutes ces années, à se renseigner, à parcourir le monde, à parfois user de la violence, il était devenu expert en discrétion. Il y avait bien une femme qui était restée à l'arrière mais elle rejoignit vite les autres. Magnifique femme, d'ailleurs, pensa Fountain, ce vieux Till avait toujours eu le chic pour séduire les plus belles.

La marche dura une dizaine de minutes pour tout le monde. Une dizaine de minutes qui ne furent pour l'ancien chanteur qu'une occasion de voir sa colère revenir. Sa colère de savoir ses amis morts. Sa colère de n'avoir pas été là pour deviner ou pour les sauver. Mais surtout, sa colère de voir leurs meurtriers mettre des beaux costards et faire comme si ça les attristait de les voir morts. Tu parles que ça les rendait tristes ! Ils ne souhaitaient que ça, ouais ! Enfin… tous, sauf Till et Paul. Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer l'adage selon lequel c'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier, bien que le second ne soit pas mort.

Tout le monde s'arrêta près d'un immense château et Fountain se cacha à nouveau, là où il pourrait observer l'enterrement tout en ne se faisant pas remarquer. Et il regarda tous ceux qui étaient venus. Il regarda Rachel et David Pot, qui avaient beaucoup de mal à cacher leur tristesse. Il regarda la mère de Russel, qui avait les yeux fermés, probablement en train d'adresser des vœux silencieux à son fils mort. Il regarda la femme de Till, qui se retenait de ne pas se battre avec la maîtresse de ce dernier, et son fils, qui ne savait peut-être pas que son père s'était endormi et ne se réveillerait plus. Cela emplit l'homme-panda de tristesse, lui aussi. Pauvre gosse…

Et puis, ses regards se portèrent sur ces visages qu'il avait respecté et traité comme des amis et qui, en récompense, lui avaient volé ceux qu'il chérissait. Bon, il y avait une raison à ça et il n'était pas innocent : ses crises de folie étaient de plus en plus persistantes, durant la période où ils avaient sympathisé, et cela l'avait conduit à fesser les musiciens en rigolant comme un sadique, déguisé en Blanche-Neige, par exemple. Et ce n'était pas qu'une fois, il l'avait fait pas mal de fois et toujours en fessant de plus en plus fort. Mais faire ce qu'ils ont fait était et reste inacceptable.

Il porta son regard sur Paul, d'abord. Et il ne vit rien qu'une profonde tristesse et un grand désespoir dans ses yeux. Cela se comprenait. Fountain le connaissait très bien et c'est d'ailleurs le seul qu'il considère encore comme son ami. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire du mal aux gens, il était extrêmement jovial et là, en plus de ce qui s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, il doit encaisser la mort d'un de ses plus proches amis. N'importe qui se serait déjà flingué, devant toutes ces tragédies.

Puis son regard se tourna vers Christoph. Et ses poings se serrèrent, tandis que le passé était en train de revenir. Oui, il se souvient. C'est Noodle qui avait trépassé la première. Bien que Fountain n'était pas présent, il pouvait voir des bribes de passé avec son regard. Il ne savait pas comment, c'était peut-être un genre de choc post-traumatique. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il avait vu, c'était que ses amis étaient venus devant une grande baraque noire et que la guitariste devait y entrer, seule. Ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et puis, elle s'est retrouvée attachée et tabassée par ce foutu batteur qui, en plus, avait poussé le vice jusqu'à s'habiller comme dans _Reservoir Dogs_. Et sous les yeux des autres Allemands, Doom l'a aspergée d'essence. Fountain entendit à cet instant ses hurlements de douleur. Les plus horribles que personne n'a jamais entendu. Après, Christoph a craqué une clope et l'a jetée sur Noodle, qui a vu sa main s'enflammer, puis son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un feu vivant. Et il est sorti avec tous les autres, qui n'ont strictement rien fait pendant tout ce temps, en prenant son temps. Et la baraque a explosé. Noodle n'a pas survécu.

Fountain regarda ensuite Richard, tandis que lui et les autres portaient les morts en terre. Et il vit son bien moche secret. Les Gorillaz restants étaient partis en expédition avec les six Teutons et ils ont dû escalader une montagne assez haute. D'ailleurs, Murdoc avait un peu de mal à trouver des endroits où poser le pied, mais Flake le rattrapait souvent quand il glissait. Vu ce qui s'est passé après, est-ce que ce dernier aurait dû se donner tant de mal ? Ils avaient donc fini par se trouver assez haut sur cette foutue montagne et le premier guitariste était l'avant-dernier, Murdoc ayant fini par se retrouver derrière lui.

Il s'avère que Richard possédait un petit coutelas. Alors, sans aucune décision préliminaire, il le prit et se mit à scier la corde. Ça lui prit, quoi ? Deux minutes, pas plus. Puis la corde avait lâché et Murdoc tomba. L'ursidé l'entendit hurler le prénom de son meurtrier avant que ses cris ne soient plus qu'un écho sinistre brisant la tranquillité de cet endroit. On ne le retrouva pas.

Son visage prit un air de fou. Voir ça ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus et si ça continuait, il allait devenir cinglé. Mais il devait continuer à voir dans leurs yeux. Le cortège se dirigea vers le château et l'ancien Gorillaz les suivit avant de se poster devant une des fenêtres de cet endroit, tandis que tout le monde prit place à table et commença à manger.

L'ursidé se remit à observer et porta son regard sur Oliver. Et le vit, lui et les autres, sur la Lune. Pourquoi étaient-ils partis là-bas ? Il n'en savait rien et il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que 2D s'était un peu éloigné des autres pour venir admirer la Terre et Ollie en avait profité pour se faufiler derrière lui et lui couper l'arrivée d'air. Ce salopard de bassiste était même resté pour admirer Stuart en train de suffoquer et lui avait même fait un signe de « au revoir ». Ah ça, on l'avait bien berné, Fountain ! Comment avait-il pu ne se rendre compte de rien et croire les excuses qu'on lui servait ?

Et enfin, son regard se détourna vers Christian ou plutôt Flake. Il vit Russel devant une assiette de pâtes, devenu monstrueusement obèse. Et le claviériste était en train de le servir. Et étonnamment, contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu chez les 3 autres, Flake semblait… plus « craintif ». Apparemment, des renseignements qu'il avait entendu, Russ était devenu dépressif et s'était traîné jusqu'à la maison du maigre à lunettes pour qu'il lui serve à manger, pour oublier les morts qui l'ont touché. Ledit maigre le servit de bonne grâce, d'abord. Puis il s'était rendu compte que le batteur lui demandait toujours plus de pâtes, alors même qu'il en avait mangé des quantités astronomiques.

Christian avait bien tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas bon pour lui, plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, Russel lui avait lancé un regard noir, comme s'il allait le menacer de l'écraser si ses souhaits n'étaient pas exaucés. Le claviériste a donc continué, jusqu'à ce que Russ fasse une attaque et s'écroule. Avant que le flash-back ne se termine, Fountain put voir Flake qui était en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens, avant qu'il ne se mette à courir puis, quelques secondes plus tard, à revenir en grommelant un « Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux… ». Puis il reposa son regard sur le Flake assis à cette table et fut frappé par son regard à lui. Il n'exprimait pas de satisfaction, pas de joie sadique, il n'avait même pas l'air de faire comme s'il n'était pas responsable. Il exprimait du… remords ? L'homme-panda se rendit compte qu'il l'avait jugé un peu vite, peut-être.

Bien qu'il était caché, il pouvait entendre les discussions, vu que la fenêtre où il se trouvait était ouverte. Et ce fut à un moment que Christian dit à l'assemblée qu'il allait sortir et qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et que si quelqu'un voulait finir son assiette à sa place, il était le bienvenu. Et il sortit, tandis que Paul le suivit. Fountain se cacha sous les escaliers et put entendre le second guitariste et le claviériste discuter.

« Flake, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non. Et je ne pense pas que je devrais me rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé. Le problème, c'est que ce château ne cesse de me le rappeler. »

« Tu n'étais pas responsable de sa mort. »

« C'est trop facile de dire ça, Paul. Je suis responsable parce que je n'ai pas su m'imposer et lui dire qu'il devait faire attention à lui. »

« Mais sa gloutonnerie… avoue que ça l'a quand même desservi. »

« C'était le désespoir qui a causé ça chez lui. Et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. N'importe qui se laisserait aller si pareil évènement arrivait. »

« Mais maintenant… qu'allons-nous faire ? Till est mort, les Gorillaz sont morts, Fountain a disparu… »

« Justement. Si Fountain revient, est-ce qu'il me pardonnera ? Est-ce qu'il NOUS pardonnera ?

« Pour le cas de Schneider, de Richard ou d'Ollie, sûrement que non. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient et en plus, cela nous prouvait que si on brisait le silence, il nous arriverait probablement quelque chose de similaire. Mais toi… je pense que si tu t'expliques avec lui, il pourra te pardonner. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons fait des choses horribles. Et même s'il me pardonne, je ne me pardonnerai pas. »

« Je sais. Il faut rentrer, maintenant, la pluie commence à tomber. »

Et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Fountain s'extirpa de sa cachette et fit quelques pas. Et il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais mais la confession de Flake le toucha droit au cœur. Alors, c'était bien vrai, les remords l'avaient touché. Et il ne pouvait même pas douter, vu que tout le monde le croyait disparu. Cela lui arracha son premier sourire depuis… depuis combien de temps, déjà ? Il ne savait pas mais il souriait quand même.

Son sourire disparut aussi sec quand il vit Richard sortir et s'allumer une clope. Lui, bordel, il allait pas l'épargner. Alors, il monta les marches, tapota dans le dos du guitariste et lui balança de manière magistrale son poing dans la gueule. Il s'écroula, le nez en sang, avant que Fountain ne le saisisse par le col.

« Hé, salut, connard ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? »

Il ne lâcha qu'un bruit bizarre.

« Hein ? Tu te rappelles ? De ce que toi et tes potes, vous avez fait ? Tu te souviens des hurlements de Murdoc ? TU T'EN SOUVIENS, SALETE DE PUTAIN DE SALOPARD ? »

Et il le frappa à nouveau. Et encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Puis Richard le frappa dans les couilles et se releva, alors que les autres venaient, alertés par le bruit et souhaitant les séparer. Mais c'est mal connaître le chanteur.

« Lâchez-moi, putain ! Sales fils de chiens ! JE VAIS VOUS BUTER ! »

Il s'en prit à Oliver et le fit basculer en lui faisant un croche-pied avant de mettre une droite à Christoph et de recommencer à tabasser Richard, qui tente de se défendre comme il le peut mais c'est un peu peine perdue, vu que Fountain, lui, semblait tellement consumé par la colère qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir de taper et de faire ce qu'il voulait faire.

« VOILA ! VOUS FAITES MOINS LES FIERS, HEIN ? VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE CA FAIT ? »

Paul et Flake accoururent et tentèrent bien de calmer le jeu mais ils se rendirent vite compte que le chanteur ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa revanche. Et oui, c'était plus que probable qu'il allait les buter. Et ils se battirent, se battirent, aucun n'étant déterminé à lâcher. Jusqu'à ce que Christian, dans une ultime tentative un peu désespérée, essaie plus fermement de faire se séparer tout le monde. Mauvais timing, vu que Ollie poussa l'ursidé contre le claviériste, qui chuta soudainement droit sur les cercueils, qui se craquèrent.

Ce bruit de craquement lui donna automatiquement un pressentiment bizarre. Il ouvrit le cercueil où Till était censé reposer : il n'y avait personne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit au hasard un autre cercueil : toujours personne. Ces cercueils sont vides. Flake leva la tête vers les autres, ébahi. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Un rire se fit entendre. Par un sosie de Fountain étant apparu sans que personne ne remarque.

« HAHAHAHAHA ! ILS SONT MEME PAS CLAQUES, HAHAHAHA ! OH, LES CONS ! »

 _Hawaii_

« Hé, Noods ! Ça va ? »

« Mfmfmfmf ? »

« JE DEMANDE SI TOUT VA BIEN ! »

« Whoooo, pas la peine de gueuler ! Oui, ça va. J'ai toujours ma poche de glace sur la tête mais ça va. »

Aaaaah, Hawaii. L'une de ces terres où tout le monde peut disparaître sans que personne ne le remarque. Bon, réexpliquons un peu.

Oui, Noodle s'est fait cramer la gueule par Christoph. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a des poches de glace pour se les mettre sur la tête. Mais elle s'est extirpée des débris et s'est traînée vers un centre de chirurgie plastique pour grands brûlés. Il y a même eu quelqu'un qui s'est évanoui en voyant ça. Oui, Murdoc a fait une grande chute à cause de Richard. Mais il a atterri sur un des porteurs engagés pour l'expédition, avant l'escalade de la montagne. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs toujours à l'hôpital et le bassiste, après que Till soit redescendu et l'ait repêché, a aussi été à l'hosto pendant 1 mois parce qu'il s'était cassé le pied. Oui, 2D a failli suffoquer sur la Lune à cause d'Oliver. Mais Paul avait emporté du matériel pour reboucher les combis au cas où ce genre d'évènements se produirait. Et oui, Russel est bien tombé dans les pommes par excès de pâtes. Et même que Flake a réussi à l'emmener à l'hôpital malgré, tenez-vous bien : des embouteillages, de la friture sur la ligne téléphonique et la voiture qui est tombée en panne. Mais il est revenu à lui quelques semaines plus tard.

Et en fait, ils sont tous en train de profiter de l'anonymat sur la plage. Till, lui aussi, s'y trouve. Ce dernier se prit même la peine de déranger les musiciens en leur tendant une lettre.

« Euh, vous voudriez bien signer ? C'est pour… Fountain. Parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'on a pas pensé à lui dire… »

Les signatures furent vite apposées et le chanteur de Rammstein posta sa lettre. Oui, il aurait dû dire la vérité à l'ursidé plus tôt…

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je termine en vous parlant du Projet Podfic lancé par Dupond & Dupont et Anders Andrew. Ce projet consiste à prendre des fanfics, à se poser dans un coin et les lire à voix haute, en audio ou en vidéo. Et vu qu'il en existe trop peu en français, ce projet est là pour y remédier.**

 **Et j'ai donné mon accord pour que vous puissiez faire des enregistrements audio de vous en train de lire mes fanfics. Donc, si vous souhaitez faire des podfics avec mes travaux, vous pouvez ! Je serai enchanté de les écouter !**

 **Sinon, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. AOTF (making-of)

**Attention, ceci n'est pas une fanfiction mais un making-of comprenant des extraits de tournage de « Haifisch : Anger Of The Fish », réalisé par MrJacketBarths, des interviews de MrJacketBarths, Jorn Heitmann, ainsi que de The Fountain ou encore des membres de Gorillaz et de Rammstein, ainsi que quelques séquences ratées.**

 **Ce document est réservé à ceux aimant les anecdotes de tournage et l'envers du décor. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, passez votre chemin. Les propos tenus par les intervenants n'engagent qu'eux et ceux faisant partie de structures extérieurs n'ont aucune responsabilité dans ces propos.**

 **Bon visionnage.**

 _Tournage_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Alors bonjour. Déjà, je me présente, je suis MrJacketBarths. Et je tiens à vous remercier, tous, d'être venus. Si vous vous demandez qui je suis, demandez aux Gorillaz, ça fait je sais pas combien de temps qu'ils me supportent (rires). »

 **Murdoc Niccals :** « En effet. »

(rires collectifs)

 _Interviews_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Au début… Rammstein était un peu comme Gorillaz pour moi, c'est-à-dire… des souvenirs d'enfance. C'était un groupe que je trouvais bien, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je ne comprenais pas leurs clips, j'ignorais tout de leurs… leurs effets pyrotechniques. A part qu'un jour, on avait fait une chorégraphie à l'école et c'était sur du Rammstein, _Du Hast_ si je dis pas de conneries. »

 **Paul Landers** : « Je ne sais pas si c'était pour détendre tout le monde le premier jour, mais le réalisateur nous avait dit que pour une fête d'école, lui et sa classe avaient dû créer une chorégraphie basée sur _Du Hast_ et qu'au début, lors de la toute première répétition, il faisait vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il ne se souvient plus de ce qui avait été présenté aux parents, mais il nous a fait les mouvements de cette répétition et… disons que ça ressemblait à un mélange entre de la simili-break dance et un trip sous hallucinogènes (rires). Mais c'était très drôle. »

 **MrJacketBarths** : « Et puis, finalement, alors que ma redécouverte de Gorillaz m'avait, disons, transformé, j'en ai profité pour redécouvrir ce groupe et, en voyant leurs clips et ce que les réalisateurs faisaient, en particulier Jorn, Jonas (Akerlund) et Zoran (Bihac), je me suis dit : putain, ça, c'est du cinéma ! »

 **Stuart « 2D » Pot :** « Ça va bientôt faire 1 an qu'on travaille avec Jacket et pendant tous ces mois où on a fait les premiers OS, _Five Monkees_ , où The Fountain est venu pour la première fois, on était tout de même un peu admiratifs, car ce gars n'avait pas attendu que les autres écrivent à sa place et il avait écrit tout seul. »

 **Noodle :** « Quand il a demandé si on connaissait Rammstein, notre première réaction a été… d'avoir les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (rires). On savait ce qu'ils faisaient, surtout Murdoc, parce qu'il aime beaucoup le genre de musique qu'ils font. Mais le seul truc qu'on se disait et qu'on lui disait, c'était « Pourquoi ? ». Et lui nous a dit « Pourquoi pas ? ». On s'est donc rassemblés dans ce grand château pour faire connaissance avec tous ceux qui allaient devenir nos « partenaires ».

 **Till Lindemann :** « On n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui et quand il est venu et qu'il nous a dit un peu qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il avait besoin de nous, on s'est dit que tourner avec un groupe qui était hors de notre zone de confort musicale pouvait être un bon défi et on a accepté. »

 _Tournage_

 **MrJacketBarths (montrant son scénario) :** « Donc, là, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'on réinvestisse tous les lieux de tournage, ou au moins ceux qui peuvent être réinvestis. Au moins, si on a ceux de _Du Hast_ et _Amerika_ , ce sera magnifique. »

 _Interviews_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « J'avais commencé il y a très très longtemps – ça date un peu – le tournage pour un projet basé sur le clip de _Sucker For Pain_ , mais je l'ai interrompu et je ne suis pas encore revenu, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon manque de motivation ou d'inspiration, peut-être les deux. Mais quand j'ai vu _Haifisch_ , j'ai tout de suite su où je voulais aller. Cette histoire d'un groupe qui se déchire presque, cette manière de revisiter les vieux clips, tout m'a plu. »

 **Jorn Heitmann :** « Pour me convaincre du bien-fondé de son histoire, il m'a raconté que c'était un peu la même chose, mais en pire, vu que presque tous les membres de Gorillaz sont morts et que The Fountain ne cherche que la vengeance pour obtenir satisfaction. »

 **The Fountain :** « L'histoire est assez simple et certains aspects sont un peu « contraires » au _Haifisch_ originel. Cette fois, Till Lindemann est mort paisiblement dans son lit et il n'y a aucun soupçon de meurtre sur sa personne. Par contre, tous les Gorillaz, sauf votre serviteur, sont morts parce que la moitié des membres de Rammstein – j'ai compté – les ont tués de manière assez « stylisée », j'avoue (rires). Les raisons ne sont pas données et c'est voulu, c'est pour que ceux qui regarderont puissent se faire leur propre interprétation. »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « L'histoire ne s'appelle pas _Anger Of The Fish_ pour rien. Ce n'est pas une traduction, vu que l'allemand est une langue d'extraterrestre pour moi, mais c'est un sous-titre pour dire que The Fountain est un peu ce… poisson ayant énormément de colère en lui et prêt à exploser. »

 **Oliver « Ollie » Riedel :** « En gros, pour le tournage, le groupe a été divisé en 2 groupes, si je puis dire (rires). Moi, Schneider et Richard, on est un peu le groupe des enfoirés, vu qu'on tue sans le moindre remords, tandis que Till, Paul et Flake sont le groupe des pacifistes, des gens qui n'ont rien fait ou, dans le cas de Flake, qui n'ont pas souhaité leur situation. »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « C'est vrai que si je m'en tenais au clip originel, Flake aurait dû être dans le groupe des connards. Mais je crois que parce que c'est un grand maigre à lunettes et que dans le clip, il arbore un air beaucoup plus triste que les autres, je me suis dit : non, mais regardez-le, il est incapable de faire du mal, c'est un homme cultivé, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça, il est trop gentil ! »

 **Doktor Christian « Flake » Lorenz :** « Au départ, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir reprendre ma condition de « je peux avoir tué quelqu'un sans le regretter » puis Jacket est venu me voir et m'a dit « Tu ne peux pas faire du mal comme ça aux gens, ça ne te correspond pas. Donc, j'ai un peu changé ton rôle. » Et il m'a écrit ce dialogue que je tiens avec Paul. »

 _Tournage_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Donc là, nous sommes devant cette grande maison noire où a eu lieu le tournage de _Du Hast_ , en des temps reculés… »

 **Noodle (de loin) :** « En fait, il veut dire que c'était deux ou trois ans avant sa naissance (rires). »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Ouais ben, ça compte quand même ! »

 _Prises de vue_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Donc, Schneider, tu prends le bidon et tu arroses Noodle avec. C'est censé être de l'essence, mais pour qu'il y ait tout de même du réalisme, je l'ai rempli d'eau glacée. »

 **Christoph « Doom » Schneider (ouvrant de grands yeux) :** « Non ? »

 _Plus tard_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « OK, action. Noods, tu relèves un peu la tête de manière à ce qu'on voie que tu crains la suite. Comme ça, voilà. Doom, tu balances le bidon ! »

(Il balance le bidon)

 **Noodle :** « AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH ! PUTAIIIIIIIN, C'EST FROID ! »

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Voilà, coupez ! (rires) »

 **Noodle :** « Non mais, sérieux, vous me le dites quand il y a des trucs glacés. On dirait que ça te brise les os de dire un truc (rires). »

 **MrJacketBarths (hilare) :** « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir contredit sur les temps reculés ! »

 _Interviews_

 **The Fountain** : « Un truc qui est à la fois marrant et tragique, c'est le fait que dans l'histoire, je peux voir dans les yeux des gars de Rammstein comment ils ont procédé dans leur manière de tuer. C'est marrant parce que c'est n'importe quoi, vu qu'on ne peut pas tout savoir d'une personne en regardant dans ses yeux. Et c'est tragique parce que comme je vois des choses horribles et qu'avant, je m'étais fait berner, ça me rend encore plus en colère. Enfin, seulement dans l'histoire, Dieu merci ! (rire franc) »

 **Richard Z. Kruspe :** « Le seul lieu de tournage qu'on n'a pas pu réinvestir, c'est celui de _Ohne Dich_ , mais ce n'était pas grave, car Jorn avait refait la montagne pour le _Haifisch_ originel et ça rend vraiment très bien, on a vraiment l'impression d'y retourner ! Et au fond, c'était mieux comme ça, car je suis censé scier la corde et faire tomber Murdoc de haut. Si on l'avait fait sur la vraie montagne, il y aurait eu plus de risques. »

 **Stuart « 2D » Pot :** « En faisant le clip, on s'est tous les cinq demandés ce que Till avait pensé, la première fois, quand il a tourné le clip originel. Faut dire, se mettre en scène en train de mourir 4 fois, ça arrive pas à tout le monde ! (rires) »

 _Tournage_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « OK, Ollie. Là, on dit que les autres s'éloignent et que 2D part voir la Terre. Approche-toi de lui, discrètement. Comme si tu étais un ninja. »

(Ollie acquiesce et s'approche)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Maintenant, tu lui coupes l'arrivée d'air et toi, Stu, tu vas t'écrouler très lentement, vu que t'es censé être dans l'espace. Au pire, si tu y arrives pas, on ralentira au montage. »

(Ollie coupe l'arrivée d'air de 2D et ce dernier s'effondre lentement)

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Voilà. Super. Dis-lui au revoir, Ollie. Comme ça, oui. Coupez ! »

 _Prises ratées_

 **Flake :** « Le problème, c'est que ce château-pardon, excusez-moi, j'ai oublié mon texte (rires). »

 _Bip !_

 **Paul :** « Tu n'étais pas responsable de sa mort. »

 **Flake :** « Ben si, un peu quand même. »

 **Paul :** « D'accord, HE, REGARDEZ, IL A TUE QUELQU'UN ! (hilarité) »

 **MrJacketBarths (hilare) :** « Mais vous êtes pas sérieux, les mecs… »

 _Bip !_

 **Flake :** « Vu que notre chanteur est mort et que tout un autre groupe a été décimé, pouvons-nous encore tenir ? Et pouvons-pouvons-nous jouer plus mal que ça, je ne sais pas ! »

(rires collectifs)

 _Interviews_

 **MrJacketBarths :** « Oui, ça a été une grande expérience de tourner avec Rammstein. Ces gars méritent bien la réputation qu'ils ont, c'est-à-dire des professionnels n'ayant peur de rien et surtout pas de prendre des risques. De plus, il est fort probable que je réutilise leurs clips pour de prochains chapitres. »

 **Till Lindemann :** « Alors que le tournage allait bientôt se terminer, Jacket m'a dit qu'il avait un rôle pour nous, et particulièrement pour moi. Pour un autre projet totalement différent. Ce qui fait qu'on va bientôt repartir autre part, mais je ne pense pas avoir d'infos croustillantes à livrer, on verra ça quand on aura tourné. »

 _Bonus !_

(Richard et Fountain se regardent de manière très sérieuse puis soudain…)

 **Richard et Fountain :** « AAAAAAH, LE PETIIIT VIN BLAAAAAAANC QUI DOOORT SOUS LES TONNEEEEEEELLLEUUUUUH ! QUE LA MONTAAAAGNE EST BEEEEEEEELLEUUUUUU QUAND ON EST A MONTPELLIEEEEEER ! »

 **« Haifisch : Anger Of The Fish »**

 **\- Réalisation, scénario et montage : MrJacketBarths**

 **\- Rôles (par ordre d'apparition) :**

 **The Fountain**

 **Richard Z. Kruspe**

 **Oliver « Ollie » Riedel**

 **Christoph « Doom » Schneider**

 **Doktor Christian « Flake » Lorenz**

 **Noodle**

 **Murdoc Niccals**

 **Stuart « 2D » Pot**

 **Russel Hobbs**

 **Till Lindemann**

 **\- Musique et paroles par : Rammstein**

 **\- Making-of, interviews : Jorn Heitmann**

 **Rammstein appartient à Universal et est managé par Pilgrim Management. Gorillaz appartient à Parlophone Records et est managé par Eleven Mgmt.**


End file.
